Solve the Riddle Re-Write
by LilyTheFairy394
Summary: What would happen if a man, a strange man, took Harry away and raised him as his own, when James and Lily are alive but not searching for him?


**Hey there beautiful people, I'm finally back again and writing, I've been having a pretty rough time recently, but hopefully soon I'm going to get everything updated, and it'll all be wonderful, I'm thinking of writing a girlxgirl HP fanfiction, because it's the sort of stuff I enjoy ;) but for now here's the completely re-written Solve the Riddle :D enjoy!~Lily x**

Solve the Riddle-Chapter 1

What would happen, if instead of giving Harry a scar, Voldemort took him to teach the ways of the world, leaving James and Lily alive, but they never searched for their son. What will happen?

Harry James Potter, the youngest son of Lily and James Potter, triplet of Andrew Christopher and Eva Cecily, lived happily. As happy as a baby can be with their parents pretending he didn't exist. To the Potters, he wasn't there. He was cared for by a nanny and house-elves, kept quiet and away from his parents. They only wanted two children, thats what they said. And since James had his son to make into a quidditch legend, and Lily had her daughter to teach the ways of the woman and how to care for her future husband, as well as to play dress-up and dollies with. Harry wasn't wanted or needed, but he didn't mind. He saw the nanny as his mum, and the house-elves as his siblings. So when Harry heard the screams of his parents one Halloween night, they didn't faze him at all. He just went back to sleep. Lily and James lay huddled together on the bed, their two infant children on the bed between them, Lily sobbing quietly into James' shoulder. Harry sat upright in his cot, and smiled at the strange man as he came up the stairs. Stunning the terrified house-elves and the blubbering nanny, the dark, menacing figure lowered the great black hood, that shrouded his face in blackness, revealing a handsome face of a man in his middle 30's, with glowing hazel eyes and a mop of light brown hair atop his head. Smiling at the young boy sat in his cot, the man reached down and picked Harry up, knowing full well who this boy was and how powerful he would become. Taking hold of the elves and the nanny, the man apparated away to a secluded mansion in the depths of the Welsh Mountains. Setting the house-elves down in a room next to Harry's, and the nanny in another room, the man carried a sleepy Harry to a soft, warm, comfortable bed, equipped with charms to make sure Harry didn't fall out of bed. Gently hugging Harry before laying him down, the man whispered softly into the toddlers ear 'I hope you can forgive me Harry. I hope you can accept me as your father. Sleep well son.'

Walking downstairs, the man heard a knock on the door. A gentle knock, barely audible, but the man heard it. A snap of his fingers, and the door swung open to admit a bedraggled Severus Snape into the hallway, where two house-elves promptly appeared with towels and somewhere to hang his coat and put his shoes. Severus walked forward, once he was dry, into the spacious living room where the man sat relaxing on the sofa.

"My Lord," Severus bowed slightly, taking the 'Lord's' hand and kissing the back of it.

"Severus you know me well enough to call me Tom in private. We have, of course, been rather close recently...Tom waggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing a faint blush to creep onto Severus' usually pale face. Looking away, Severus tried to appear embarrassed, but gave the game away by beginning to laugh uncontrollably, eventually rolling off the sofa with the force of his mirth. Soon Tom picked him up from the floor, settling beside Severus once he was comfortably installed on the sofa. Severus wound an arm round Tom's shoulders, and as he snuggled closer towards Severus, he dropped a gentle kiss onto Tom's forehead. Curled up together, as they were, and had been for many years before, it seemed the epitome of peace, tranquility, and happiness. That was, of course, until the harsh cry of a baby sounded from the upstairs guest bedroom. It startled Severus, causing him to jump out of his seat, and Tom immediately sprinted upstairs with the athleticism of a much younger man. As he reached the guest bedroom, Severus not far behind, the cries were become louder and longer, clearly the little mite was wanting something and he wanted it now. Sweeping Harry into his arms, Tom gently rocked him, until Harry said slowly, stuttering slightly, "Mi...k"

"Mik?" Tom repeated the word slowly, until Severus tapped him on the shoulder.

"He means milk love..." Tom carried Harry to the kitchen, setting him down on the bench top, from which Severus quickly removed him and sat Harry on his lap. Tom danced around the kitchen as he waited for the milk to warm up, then pouring it into a bottle and feeding it to Harry, who drank the whole bottle in about 2 minutes. Tom let out a small giggle, and prised the bottle out of Harry's fingers, and putting it on the counter. Taking Harry from Severus' lap, Tom literally skipped around the house, Harry giggling like a lunatic in his arms. Eventually Harry started getting sleepier and sleepier, until he was fast asleep. Tom chuckled softly and put him back into his bed. As Tom straightened up, a slender but well-muscled pair of arms slid around his waist, and a silky voice said into his ear "So this is our son, then? Harry James Potter?"

"No. Our son is Harold Severus Riddle-Snape, better known as Harry. Harry James Potter no longer exists..."

Together, hand in hand, the pair walked back down the stairs, staying up until about midnight, sharing a few glasses of wine, dinner and most importantly the happiness that came with each others company. Curled up on the sofa, a mug of tea sat on the table, one of their hands wound around the others waist or shoulders, Severus' head dropped onto Tom's shoulder, as they both dropped into a deep slumber, tea left forgotten on the table.


End file.
